Under Covers Again
by xRavenDollx
Summary: What happened after Ziva and Tony went undercover...? Based on the episode 'Under Covers'...


**Under Covers Again**

**Authors:** Mat and Jessy Marie (Mat playing Tony's part and Jessy playing Ziva's part, with both playing other characters.)

**Rating:** M (and deserving of it…)

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** We do NOT own NCIS or any of the show's characters (sad to say), and we definitely do NOT own any of the actors or actresses, nor do we have anything to do with the Lazy Boy company, lol. This fanfic is obviously just written for entertainment.

* * *

Ziva and Tony walk into Tony's house, his arm around her while she holds him up. 

"Would it be possible to get me in a chair as quickly as possible...or do you just like to see me suffer?"

"I'm sorry, Tony. I'm just trying to help you out. Are you doing any better?" she asks as she helps him get settled into a Lazy Boy chair.

"If a blood covered mouth and a sharp pain in the stomach is better, then I am doing better, yes." He says as he moans in pain when Ziva gets him seated.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that..."

"Well, I did it for you sweet cheeks."

"And, I thank you for that my little hairy butt..."

With a little bit of pain showing in his facial expressions, Tony says, "Haha. And I thank you for that."

"The pleasure's all mine, Tony."

"Mmmmmm. I'll bet it was," Tony says. "So what did you have planned for tonight? You going to that party with everyone else?"

"No, I don't think so... I think I'm gonna go home for now," she says with a sad look in her eyes.

"You know, you could..." Tony says, but stumbles when he tries to get out of the chair.

"Oh, Tony!" Ziva panics, helping Tony back into the chair again. "Here, maybe I should stay with you tonight and, um, make sure you are alright."

Tony tries to crawl back into the chair with Ziva's help. "That would probably be the best thing for me," Tony says, with a hint of joy mixed in with the pain.

"Yes, definitely, and you're going to need some help into bed eventually," she says, glancing at his neatly made, queen size bed and thinking back to their time together in the hotel room.

Tony gets a little bit of a smile on his face, obviously trying to hide it from Ziva. "You know, I'm feeling a little tired now. Maybe we should get me in there now, while I've still got some energy in me."

"Hmm... maybe so..." Ziva says, helping Tony out of the chair and into the bedroom, noticing that he didn't need quite as much help as he had earlier.

"You know, think I may have hurt my back a bit when I swung that chair into the guys face," Tony says, with just a tiny bit of truth in it. Ziva sits him down on the edge of the bed, Tony letting out just a slight moan. With a slight smirk, Tony adds, "You wouldn't happen to have anything for that, would you?"

"I sure do... Just slip off your shirt and relax," she says, and once he takes off his shirt, she begins to lightly rub his back. "You know, I enjoyed our little role play game in the hotel…" she says softly in his ear.

"Did you now?" Tony asks. His eyes start to roll back in his head as he begins to relax.

"Yes, I did... and I know you did too..."

Tony begins to feel his groin getting tighter with each word Ziva whispers in his ear. '_Man… what has gotten in to her?'_ Tony thought. "Well, I was only doing my job. I guess I'm just a good actor," he says, turning his head around to give her a little smile out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh... I guess you are." Ziva says, frowning to herself behind Tony's back as she lowers her hands from his back and looks away.

Still facing away from Ziva, Tony reaches around his back and tries to grab her arms, but instead grabs her butt by mistake. He doesn't realize that what he actually has a hold of. "What did you stop for?" he asked.

"Um, Tony? You are grabbing my ass," she says with a smirk.

With those words, Tony's eyes snap open and let go of Ziva. He holds is hands up like he's being robbed. "Oops," was all he could manage. He tries really hard not to turn and look at Ziva, but he does start to turn slowly around. As soon as he turns around, he sees Ziva standing sitting on her knees with her hands on her hips, just staring at him with a wicked smile.

"That was really cute, Tony," she says, continuing to smile at him. She then sits down next to him on the edge of the bed and stares into his eyes. _'You have no idea how badly I want you right now, Tony...'_ she thought.

'_Man, I hope I didn't screw this up,'_ Tony thought. "I am so sorry," he says, with a somewhat sincere look on his face. But his scared look kind of turned into a confused look. _'Huh. She really doesn't seem that angry,'_ he thought.

"What are you apologizing for? I didn't mind one bit," she says, continuing to smile at him while looking into his eyes.

That sounded so surprising, even to Tony. "I...uh...didn't mean to...umm..." Tony sat there completely confused, but starting to get very turned on. _'I can't believe she wasn't upset,'_ he thought. _'I thought it would take a little more to get her in this position.'_

"Shhhh..." she said, holding her index finger up to his lips to quiet him. Then, lowering her hand back down to her lap, she slowly leaned towards him, their lips almost touching...

He just sat there, staring at her. He then becomes a different Tony. "Are you sure about this," he asked.

"Um, I understand..." Ziva said, looking away from him and frowning. "I'm sorry... I should get going," she said, slowly getting up and starting to walk away.

Tony, kind of disappointed in himself, tries to come up with something in a hurry. _'Oh, crap,'_ he thought. All of a sudden, he walks over to her, grabs her by the arms, and turns her around. While still holding onto her arms, he looks down at her with that 'Tony look' and says, "You know...(looks at her from her chin to her hair)...you smell really good." He gives her that crooked smile that Tony always does when he's trying to get a girl's attention.

Ziva looks at him and smiles naughtily, and then suddenly, she grabs him by the back of his head and presses her lips against his, kissing him passionately for a long, breathtaking moment...

At that point, Tony had no choice but to go along with it...not that he had a problem with it.

He takes his hands and puts them on the sides of her head as he pushes the kiss tighter in on her. Surprisingly, Ziva takes his hands and moves them down to her butt, making him grab on. This surprised him again, but he wasn't going anywhere.

He pulled his head back, surprising her a little bit, and asked with a smile, "And that wasn't an accident, was it?"

Ziva grinned at him. "No, it wasn't an accident..." she said, the breath from her words escaping into his mouth before she began to kiss him passionately once again while her hands began to travel down his back...

Tony starts to walk her over to the bed, still kissing her deeply. He sits her down on the bed and starts to kiss her neck, rubbing his hands up and down her back. He then takes off her shirt and tosses it to the side. After he drops the shirt he stands straight up, looking down at the now topless Ziva.

"Hmm..." she says, standing up to face him. "Let's do this right..." Ziva aggressively pushes Tony down on the bed and climbs on top of him, beginning to kiss his neck, while slowly running her hands down his body...

Kind of stunned with the force she is using on him, all he could do is run his hands all over back, occasionally stroking her waist. Tony could feel his crotch getting tighter and tighter as Ziva moves her hands all around him.

After a while of that, he picks her up and throws her down next to him, climbing on top of her. He starts to rub and massage her bare breasts while he kisses her neck and nibbles on her ear. He starts to run his clothed member on her crotch.

"Oh, Tony..." she said in a faint breath between kisses, moaning softly. She slowly ran one of her hands along his chest and stomach and then slipped her hand inside his pants, feeling his hard erection.

When he feels her hand grazing his crotch, Tony immediately beings to move his hips back and forth, humping inside her closed fist. After a few times of that, he begins to kiss down her neck, to her left breast. Grabbing her right breast with a very strong grip, he begins to suck on her other one, flicking the nipple with his tongue.

"Oh, shit, Tony..." she said with a slight whine as she arched her back from pleasure.

That kind of talk from Ziva turned him on some more. He tightens his grip on her on breast and starts to dry hump her, almost losing control. He's able to settle down and begins to kiss down her chest, and then down her stomach, kissing and licking at her navel. He moves his right hand up to the raw left breast and begins to grab with just as hard a grip as he has on her left one.

"Oh, God, Tony!" she cries in pleasure as she feels him begin to kiss further down along her body...

He then moves his hands down to her thighs, still kissing her stomach. He starts to massage from her knee to her waist. He then slides his hands under her skirt to feel her bare skin. He slides one hand up to her crotch, rubbing it gently through her panties. His other hand slides underneath them, playing with the bottom of her opening. He continues to kiss and suck on her navel...

"Mmm... Tony?"

"You like that babe," Tony replies, still playing with crotch.

"Oh, yes, but I want more than that..." she says in a seductive voice, looking into his eyes. She sits up and leans forward to kiss him once again, falling backwards on the bed with Tony still on top of her, and then she unbuttons his pants and pushes them off with her feet, letting them fall to the floor.

"Then more you shall get," he said. With that, he crawled up to give her a long kiss, pushing his tongue down her throat. He then sat up and grabbed her by the waist. He then violently rolled her over onto her stomach, crawling back up her to kiss and nibble at the side of her neck. "You wanted rough?" Tony asked in a whisper into Ziva's ear.

"Hell, yeah..." Ziva says, grinning as she's wondering what he's about to do to her.

He begins to nibble on her earlobe, blowing streams of air into her ear every once in a while, making her moan lightly. He then reaches around and plays with her breasts, squeezing and rubbing while he kisses down the back of her back. He then starts to lick down her back, right on the spine, causing her to shiver just a bit. He then moves his hand down to her waist and begins to remove her panties. He then starts to run his hands back up her legs and begins to massage her butt. He grabs both cheeks with a hard grip while kissing the dip at the bottom of her spine.

"Oh, Tony, that feels great..." she moans softly, being turned on by every move he makes, wondering how much longer she would be able to wait...

But she won't have to wait much longer. Tony stops what he's doing and pulls of his boxers, finally exposing his erection. He then lifts Ziva's legs up and slides his member underneath her, just at the very tip of her opening. He then leans forward and says, "I hope you're ready."

"I couldn't be more ready than I am right now..."

With that, Tony grabs her by the waist and pulls her up to her hands and knees. He then starts to slide his member into her, very slowly. He then stops just as he's entering and leans forward, reaches his hands around her, and grabs her breasts, squeezing enough to get a good grip.

"Oh, my fucking God, Tony!" Ziva screamed, and then she felt him begin to thrust harder inside her.

'_Let's see how she likes this,'_ he thought, thrusting into her hard and fast, hitting the back of her vagina in a flash. He slides his rod out slowly before ramming it back into her, tightening his grip on her breasts.

Ziva screamed in pleasure with each thrust, so driven by the pleasure that a couple of tears escaped from her eyes.

Tony begins to speed up his action, moaning with each thrust. "Ahhhh, yeah. You...like...that? You...want...more...of...that?"

"Hell... yeah! Give... me... more... you... bad... boy..." she said, barely able to breathe.

With that, Tony pulls out of her and in a matter of a couple of seconds, flips her on to her back and begins to lick her clitoris, humming while sucking harder and harder every second. His arms wrapped around her legs, massaging her thighs with hard, long grips.

"Oh, my God, Tony, you are good!" she says in a pleasured whine, feeling like she could reach her peak at any moment...

With a little bit of a chuckle, he sucks it one last time before taking his tongue and burying it deep inside her, slurping and sucking her dry.

Ziva tries to hold back her orgasm, gripping the sheets on the bed tightly as she moaned loudly in pleasure.

He stops and reaches up to grab her skirt and pull it off. He then crawls up her body, kissing from her slit all the way up to her tits. He grabs one with his right hand as he starts to suck on the other, trying to get as much as he can in his mouth. After a few seconds, he changes sides, burying his face into her other delicious breast. He then kisses up to her neck and on to her cheek, before licking and kissing the corner of her mouth. "I hope you're ready for this," he said as he slides himself back in her and rams it as hard and as far as he can. He pulls out and continues to ram her, moaning loudly with each thrust. "Ahhh...fu...ah shit. Oh...baby," he says, feeling an increase in pressure in his stomach and crotch.

Ziva continued to let out screams of pleasure with each thrust he made inside her, wondering how much longer she'd be able to hold back. She bit her lip, trying her best to hold back, while digging her fingernails lightly into the skin on Tony's back...

Tony wraps his arms around her, putting her into a very tight bearhug. He speeds up his thrusts, working off of the screams of excitement and pleasure coming from Ziva. "I...think...I'm...coming," he says, his eyes rolling back in his head.

After that, Ziva knew she couldn't hold back any longer.

"OH, MY FUCKING GOD, TONY!" she says, closing her eyes and screaming louder than ever before as she reached her peak, which was only intensified by Tony's quick, hard movements inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could, letting tears fall down her cheeks from the intense pleasure that she could barely handle.

Tony feels the pressure building up inside his crotch as he has his orgasm inside of Ziva. He rams harder and deeper inside of her with each stream that comes out of him. "Oh...you...are...so...fucking...hot," he says as the last of it fills her insides.

Ziva lies there, breathless, as Tony lies down on top of her, also breathless. They both take a few moments to catch their breath and then Ziva feels Tony lightly kissing her neck as he gently caresses her long, soft, curly hair.

"Oh, Tony... that was... wow," she said with a sigh of happiness.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Tony replies, his breathing starting to become normal. His lifts his head up and looks up into Ziva's eyes before leaning over and giving her a passionate kiss before sliding off to lay beside her on the bed.

Ziva faces Tony and smiles as she looks into his eyes, her eyes looking softer and gentler than ever. Tony leans towards her and places a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling a blanket over he and his new lover. Then, both Ziva and Tony fall asleep, side by side with Ziva's head resting softly on Tony's shoulder.


End file.
